El Relicario
by Priincezz
Summary: Ve tu corazón, observa que tus mayores deseos se pueden hacer realidad, pero tus peores temores también. Mi opinión acerca de lo que el relicario les hacía pensar a Harry, Ron y Hermione. -One-Shot- -Spoilers DH- Dedicado a pariis02


**_Vuelvo!!!  
Si!! Otro fic!!!_**

**_Hahaha, este me tomó tiempo de asimilar... llevo un año queriendolo publicar pero no se... bueno, aqui esta. Espero que les guste y que me dejen review!!_**

**_Ah!! Y aclaro: este fic esta completamente dedicado a _pariis02. _¿Porqué? Quien sabe... haha, no, por ser una muy buena amiga!! Y porque desde hace tiempo quería dedicar un fic a alguien... ah! y también porque gracias a su fic me animé a terminar este. XD_**

**Advertencia: **_Obviamente hay **spóilers** de DH, lo repito por si las dudas XD. Hay algunas cosas que invento (casi todas, si soy honesta XD), pero por ahí se pueden encontrar uno que otro spóiler. Ah!! Y también... creo que varias personas le llamaban "carpa" a donde se encontraban ellos, bueno, para que me entiendan, yo lo escribí como "tienda" (Sólo pa hacer más relajo XD)._

**Otra Advertencia: **_Esta **MUY **largo (o eso creo, según mi opinión.. y yo lo escribi!! XD) y es algo **repetitivo** lo que aparece, así que no se vale quejarse por eso, ok?? XD_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes (y en este caso algunas situaciones) no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**El Relicario**

**

* * *

**

**Harry.**

¡Cómo odiaba sentirse tan amargado! Sabía perfectamente que la batalla se acercaba... pero ¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Porqué siempre le venía a la cabeza que fallaría, que todo le saldría mal y no lograría vencer a Voldemort?

_"No eres capaz" _le decía una maldita voz dentro de él. _"Todos morirán, perderás a tus seres queridos, porque nunca pudiste liar con esto, nunca podrás hacerlo, por más que te llamen 'El Elegido' no significa que lo seas, y tu lo sabes..." _¡Maldición!

Sentía el frío metal del relicario en su pecho. Cuantas ganas tenía de destruírlo, pero no podía, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo y eso lo hacía sentirse tan miserable... pensaba en los otros horrocruxes que estaban ahí afuera, esperando no ser capturados. ¡Y él había tenido la tonta idea de atraparlos todos y destruírlos! Pero ahora sabía que era tiempo perdido. No podía hacerlo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de como terminar con esa tontería.

¡Quería que todo acabara! No tenía sentido, ahora que lo miraba, Voldemort era muy poderoso, y además tenía a muchos mortífagos detrás de él. Y Harry solo tenía a Ron y a Hermione. De pronto le llegó la imagen de Ginny, ella querría ayudarlo, pero él se alejó de ella por su bien. No la iba a meter en este asunto, no lo iba a hacer, ella era la mujer de su vida. ¿Pero él? ¿Harry sería el hombre de la vida de Ginny? Su corazón le daba pequeños golpes, afirmando aquello, pero la maldita voz hacía su aparición nuevamente: _"¿En realidad crees que ella te siga esperando? ¡Tú la abandonaste! Por las razones que fueran, pero lo hiciste. ¿En serio tienes la esperanza de que te perdone? Eres tiempo perdido Potter, nadie te ha amado, los pocos que lo hicieron terminaron muertos, por eso la dejaste libre. Exacto, es libre, ella de seguro ahora tiene otro novio, otro hombro en donde apoyarse, un chico sin **problemas**, sin cosas que resolver, sin la obligación de ir a una guerra, la cual seguro perderá. Porque Ginny Weasley nunca te amó, amó tu fama, claro, pero a ti nunca..." _"Te equivocas" pensó contradictoriamente, sabía que Ginny lo amaba. _"Eso es lo que quieres pensar, pero tu no sabes lo que ella sienta; nunca nadie te valoró por lo que eras, ¿En serio crees que Ron y Hermione estaban contigo al principio por ser tus amigos? No, lo hicieron por tu **fama**, entiendelo..." _"Pero ellos están ahora conmigo..." pensaba Harry mientras los ojos se le humedecían.

Tal vez era cierto, tal vez su fama valía mucho más que él. Tal vez esa fuera la razón inicial por la cual todas las personas que se consideraban "sus amigos" eran eso: sus amigos. Lo engañaron, solo se querían colgar de su fama para ganar terreno en Hogwarts. ¿Pero porqué Ron y Hermione estaban con él ahora? Tal vez sentían lástima de su condición, tal vez ellos creían que no podía hacerlo solo, y tal vez eso era cierto. Además de que tal vez pensaran en la posibilidad de que, si ganaban la guerra los tres, ellos también conseguirían fama. Una lágrima de rabia corrió por su rostro. Lo habían engañado.

¿Pero Ginny? Harry recordó de pronto lo emocionada que se encontraba por que "El niño que vivió" estuviera en el tren aquella vez, cuando apenas iba a entrar a Hogwarts, cuando no sabía nada de lo que le esperaba... ella tal vez siempre lo vio así: como el "Elegido" el chico más famoso que existía en el mundo mágico. Y ella lo tenía, ella lo enamoró, solo jugó con su corazón... "No Harry" se dijo, "Ella te ama".

_"¿Cuándo vas a aprender, Potter?" _

Exacto, ¿Cuándo iría a aprender? Se sentía traicionado, tenía tanta rabia en su corazón. ¡Cómo no lo pudo haber pensado antes! Estaba tan confiado en aquel entonces, al fin tenía amigos, ¡Malditos amigos!

Entre tanto pensamiento, y tanta rabia, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Ron.**

Le temblaban las manos, estaba fuera de la tienda, haciendo guardia. Harry se había despertado molesto, y había gritado un par de veces. Hermione le había previsto que algo así le sucedería tarde o temprano. Estar conectado a la mente de Quien-tu-sabes no debía ser fácil.

Pero ella lo había calmado. Había hablado con él y se habían arreglado las cosas... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Él tuvo que leer como mil veces el maldito libro que Fred y George le habían regalado! Trató tantas veces que Hermione notara su presencia... que ella se preocupara por él, no sólo por Harry.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. Pero la amaba desde hacía tanto, que no lo podía evitar. No podía evitar desear estar con ella, a solas, sin que hablara de Harry. ¡Quería que lo amara a él, no a Harry! El labio inferior le tembló un poco. _"Eres un tonto, Ronald Weasley, ¿Crees que ella se fijaría en alguien como tu? Ella es perfecta, tu solo eres un don nadie. Para empezar: No tienes ni en qué caerte muerto, Harry tiene miles de galeones, él la puede cuidar, tu **no** puedes. Todo el mundo prefiere a alguien por encima de tí, entiendelo. Nadie **nunca** te va a amar. Ni siquiera tu propia madre lo hace, ¿Crees que Hermione lo haría? ¿En verdad crees que con un estúpido libro puedes conquistar a la mujer que amas? Ella no te ama, ella ama a Harry, entiendelo de una vez por todas, Ronald." _Endureció su rostro, no iba a llorar, no era un cobarde, tan solo ignoraría esa voz, eran puras tonterías, no tenían sentido... no lo tenían... cerró sus ojos con fuerza, _"¡No seas ridículo! ¿Crees que ignorar la realidad es lo mejor? ¿Quieres escapar de lo que **realmente** está pasando ahi dentro, mientras estás aqui, pensando que Harry **nunca** la tocaría, sabiendo lo que sientes?" _"No es cierto" se repetía constantemente, siempre le pasaban cosas por la cabeza cuando la fina y fría cadenita del relicario rozaba su piel, pero no lo iba a mostrar, era repugnante, estaba seguro que de ahí provenían todas esas tonterías... no había otra explicación, _"Ah, ¿No la hay? Ronald, cuanto me haces reír... de seguro tus **'amigos'** están haciendo lo mismo. Burlándose de lo tonto que eres, de lo inocente... de lo cobarde..." _"¡No soy un cobarde!" _"¿Ah, no? Por supuesto, se me olvidaba _—hablaba en tono sarcástico—_ eres tan valiente. Porfavor, ¿Podrías recordarme el momento en que anunciaron el baile de Navidad, cuando a la primera persona que viste fue **ella**? Recuerdame el miedo que te daba preguntarle por su compañía en el baile, ¡Sí, todo un hombre valiente! Y aunque lo hiciste después, se cumplió tu temor, ¿cierto? Ella iba a ir con alguien más, trataste de convercerte que mentía, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Era cierto. Ronald, nunca serás amado si hay gente mejor que tú alrededor. Y Harry es **mil** veces mejor que tú. Aceptalo, nunca te va a amar."_

"Maldición" Pensó al sentir agua en sus mejillas, cerró los ojos con más fuerza. No era cierto, ella no amaba a Harry, ellos son solo amigos... _"Bueno, yo te estoy previniendo de la realidad, Ronald. Porque ellos ahorita deben de estar abrazados, ella debe de estarle acariciando el pelo... algo que nunca hará contigo. ¡Nunca te abraza, por Merlín! Siempre está colgada de los brazos de Harry." _Bueno, eso era cierto...

A lo mejor todo eso era cierto. A lo mejor tenía que empezar a hacerse a la idea de amarla sin ser correspondido. _"Si, Ronald, porque ella lo prefiere a él, por mucho que la ames" _Agachó la cabeza, lo odiaba, odiaba a Harry Potter, Ron sabía que su "mejor amigo" conocía sus sentimientos por ella, por Hermione, pero a él no le importaba, porque ahora estaba con ella. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de atraparlos juntos! Pero no, no lo haría_... "Porque eres un cobarde. Ahora que lo pienso, el Sombrero Seleccionador debió haber tenido lástima de tí, de que toda tu familia estuviera destinada a una casa a la que tú no pertenecías. Aunque, claro, eres muy leal, demasiado, a mi parecer. Eso es lo que te hace tan débil, Ronald."_

Apretó los puños con fuerza. A ella no la podía odiar, por mucho que lo intentara. Harry era el responsable. Él era el único al que le había confiado sus sentimientos y era el único que lo estaba traicionando. Nunca más confiaría en él.

Sintió cómo si un pétalo de rosa rozara su hombro. Levantó la cabeza con pesadez, para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos oscuros de la única mujer que amaba. Ella le sonrió amablemente, y él se levantó para cederle el puesto. Lo hizo quitarse el relicario. Ron no sabía porqué, pero se sentía más libre que hace unos segundos.

* * *

**Hermione**.

Se colocó el relicario que apenas Ron se había quitado. Por un momento había pensado que el pelirrojo que adoraba había estado llorando. Pero a lo mejor sólo estaba durmiendose. Era lo común.

Miró hacia el horizonte. Pero le pareció haber visto en sus ojos algo de tristeza _"Ay, Hermione, Hermione, ¿En serio sigues teniendo la idea de que él sienta algo por tí? En serio me das lástima, justo como a él." _Hermione frunció el ceño. _"¿Crees que haciendote la fuerte lograrás evadirme? En serio, eres más patética de lo que creí... Tu amado siempre ha creido que eres patética, creeme, yo he visto dentro de él, justo como lo hago contigo." _"No es cierto" pensó ella, no era cierto, Hermione no es patética... no hay ninguna forma en que lo sea... _"Siempre andas con un aire de superioridad, te crees la chica más inteligente que hay, piensas que es un privilegio estudiar... _—bufó—_ Si, claro, él ama todas esas cosas de ti.. _—dijo en tono sarcástico—_ porque, ¿Quién no querría compartir su vida con una sangresucia amargada que lee libros... ¡Por leerlos_!?" "A él no le importa..." pensó ella, "Además, a su familia no le importa si yo soy hija de muggles..."

_"Pero que a su familia no le importa no significa que a él **no** le importe. Recuerda que el pequeño Ronnie siempre se ha preocupado por el 'qué dirán'. ¿Tu crees que a él le gustaría que la sociedad lo catalogara como un 'traidor a la sangre'? Ha tenido que cargar con ese título por la familia con la que vive, pero recuerda a Percy, él se desligó de toda su familia, y el Ministerio y la sociedad en general lo aceptó. A lo mejor Ron también quiere ser reconocido por los demás, y no le importe lo que piense su familia, ni mucho menos la sangresucia que lo adora. Él es un sangre limpia, tú no."_

"Pero eso no importa..." tenía los ojos húmedos. Ron lo era todo para ella, siempre lo fue, y lo será_. "Pero tú no eres nada para él. Quizás se diga 'tu amigo' porque quiere que siempre le pases los deberes... o a lo mejor porque Harry y Ginny te hablan él se siente con la responsabilidad de hacerlo. Pero recuerda, él siempre quiere hacerte enojar, Hermione. Es evidente que lo hace para que esten peleados y así el ya no tendría que** hablarte**. Ah, y para que lo sepas, sí estaba llorando. Y yo sé porque_." Se quedó callado. Hermione por primera vez quería que siguiera. Quería saber porqué Ron estaba llorando, necesitaba saberlo, tal vez podría ayudarlo... _"Mira niña, lo que él menos necesita ahora es tu ayuda. Te diré por que llora, para a ver si así ya regresas al planeta. Él está sufriendo, lo alejaron de comidas constantes tanto en casa como en Hogwarts, tiene que estar soportando ver a las mismas dos personas todos los días, además de que ahora esta lejos de ella..." _Otra vez se quedó callado. Hermione sintió como si algo le hubiera arrebatado el alma de un jalón. No, no podía ser cierto, estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, eso era todo. Ron estaba enamorado de ella, era obvio, desde que está en la Madriguera con ellos él empezó a tratarla más cariñosamente. Sonrió. _"Si, sigue soñando. Él está enamorado de una chica que **sí** vale la pena, una sangre limpia, una chica que no es tan estirada como tú, es una chica hermosa, algo que tú no eres. Él la adora con todo su ser. Pero claro, tuvo que abandonarla para venir, y ser el chico tan leal que es, a ayudar a su mejor amigo... ¡Ah, cierto! Tú también vienes en el paquete, ¿verdad?."_

Estaba llorando. No era cierto, Ron no amaba a nadie más. ¡La amaba a ella, a Hermione Granger! _"¿Alguna vez te lo ha dicho? Entonces, ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura? Él sufre por una chica de verdad, una que no se la pasa leyendo libros cuando está con él." _"Porfavor, no me vengas con que es Lavender" se rió, eran solo palabras, nada de eso era cierto_. "No, Lavender no. Pero eso te demuestra que él nunca tuvo intención alguna de estar contigo, de ser así, tu hubieras sido su novia desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Apenas Ron se percató de Lavender y fueron novios de inmediato. Pero tú, que lo has amado desde que lo conoces, ¿Alguna vez has sido su novia, o algo por el estilo? **No**."_

Era cierto. Ella lo amaba desde primero. Aunque la hubiera lastimado, no podía evitar seguir queriéndolo de esa forma tan intensa. Quería destacarse, por eso parecía una chica... rara. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, sollozaba en silencio. Ella estaba sufriendo por el chico más maravilloso que había conocido, el amor de su vida, y él sufría por otra.

* * *

**Harry.**

El ojiverde salió de la tienda un poco confundido por tantas miradas rabiosas del pelirrojo. Pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Hermione sollozaba descontrolablemente, lo cual lo hizo sentirse más impotente. Sabía que era culpa del relicario. Y él no tenía ninguna idea de como destruírlo.

Se acercó con cuidado a ella, pero los reflejos de la castaña la hicieron voltear la cabeza. Él se agachó y la abrazó, no se le ocurría algo mejor que hacer. Ella se recargó en su pecho y lloró un poco más. Harry le acarició el cabello, no le gustaba verla así, y súbitamente recordó los ratos que pasaba con Ginny, cuando le acariciaba el cabello y sobraban las palabras.

Se sintió tremendamente triste. Lo que menos necesitaba era colocarse el relicario, pero Hermione en realidad estaba sufriendo a causa de éste. Harry supuso que a Ron no le debería de importar cargar con el un rato más... ¿Cierto?

— ¿Ron? — Llamó el ojiverde. Hermione lo miró, y se trató de secar las lágrimas. Se quiso zafar de él, pero Harry se lo prohibió.

— ¿Qué...? — Iba saliendo de la tienda, y se quedó callado al instante. Lo miró con mucha más rabia que antes, ¿Pero porqué?

* * *

**Ron.**

Oh, no. Maldición. Tenía que ser, ¿Verdad? Quería restregarle en la cara que la estaba abrazando, que él **sí **podía hacerlo.

No pudo reprimir la rabia que sentía por dentro. No pudo evitar odiarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Se podía notar que su rabia iba en constante aumento. Hermione no lo miraba, solo veía al suelo.

— Pues — Su "amigo" carraspeó. — Sólo quería pedirte si... podías usar de nuevo el relicario... Hermione no puede usarlo ahora.

— ¿Y porqué no lo usas tu? — Reprimió una palabrota. Debía controlarse. Pero, ¿Porqué? El muy "Elegido" no tenía ganas de usar el relicario, ¿Sólo por eso lo tenía que cargar él?

— Yo puedo - Afirmó temblorosamente Hermione. — No sé de donde sacas que no puedo, Harry...

— Te encontré llorando - Y de nuevo ignoraban la presencia de Ron ahí. Siempre lo hacían.

— ¿Y eso qué? Yo puedo usarlo, Ron no tiene porqué cargarlo de nuevo. — Dijo firmemente. Ron la miró, tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas y el pelo pegado a sus mejillas. Se veía hermosa...

Y sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Se estaba dando cuenta, estaban entrelazados, ignorándolo de nuevo. Se debería de acostumbrar, ¿Cierto? Porque ellos serían felices **juntos**. Ron tendría que resignarse a amarla en secreto. Harry era mejor que él. Él la cuidaría y protegería. Ron **nunca** podría hacerlo. ¡Y pensar que lo había creído! ¡Creyó que la podría proteger, que la podía cuidar! Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, el relicario estaba en lo cierto. Se amaban... y él sobraba.

Quería irse, quería huír. Pero no lo haría, como le había dicho aquella detestable voz, él era demasiado leal. Y le había hecho una promesa a Harry... y a Hermione. Y no se podía alejar de ella, lo sabía.

O eso creía.

— Dámelo. — Se hizo notar por los dos presentes. Harry lo miró un instante, y le quitó el relicario a Hermione (provocando que dentro de él creciera un odio terrible hacia el ojiverde). Cuando Ron se puso el relicario, todos esos malditos pensamientos volvieron a hacer su aparición.

_"Oh, Ronald. Lo tienes enfrente de tus narices. ¿Y aún así querías negarlo?" _"Cállate" le ordenó. Entró a la tienda y se recostó en el sofá. Durante un rato —el cual le pareció eterno— se quedó viendo la entrada de la tienda, esperando que el ojiverde entrara. Pero éste no lo hacía. _"¿Y porqué tendría que hacerlo? Él está con Hermione. No puedes obligarlo a dejar a su **novia** _—dijo con sorna— _ahora que lo pienso, Harry no sólo te ha usado a tí, él también usó a tu hermana... sólo jugó con su corazón, igual que contigo. Él sabe lo que sientes, y aún así está besándola afuera..." _"No es cierto" Se trató de convencer. _"Acabas de ver como se abrazaban, y pensaste en hacerte a un lado, con lo fiel que eres, ¿Y aún así piensas que no están burlándose de tí, mientras se acarician y besan? Tú solito deberías darte cuenta. La amas con todo tu ser, pero ella a ti no."_

"Me lo has dicho muchas veces, gracias" pensó Ron tratando de contraatacar. _"Si, lo he hecho, para que te entre la idea en esa cabecita tuya tan terca. Te traicionaron, te usaron, Ronald. Es increíble que todavía la ames a pesar de eso..." _"¡Cállate!" Estuvo a punto de gritar, quería aventar esa porquería al suelo y destruírla. _"Hazlo, Ronald, trata de destruírme. Pero con eso no harás que ella te ame..." _

Ron se quitó el relicario. Lo iba a aventar al suelo cuando alguien se lo quitó de las manos. ¡Por supuesto! El héroe ahora iba a salvar al villano. ¡Maldito Harry Potter!

* * *

**Harry.**

Ron estaba fúrico. Harry trataba de entenderlo, pero por más que tratara de ayudar, el pelirrojo terminaba más enojado aún. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que ponerse de nuevo el maldito relicario.

_"'Maldito relicario' _—repitió en son de burla— _Bueno, yo supongo que estoy maldito ¿no? ¡Soy un horrocrux, idiota! Nunca podrás conmigo, entiendelo. Así como nunca podrás destruír al Señor Tenebroso... pobre Potter, sin nadie en quien confiar. Lástima que eres mestizo, aunque eres un gran mago..." _"¿Adonde quieres llegar con eso?" pensó Harry contrariado. _"A eso iba, tan sólo si dejaras de interrumpir. Potter, desperdicias el tiempo tratando de destruír al Señor Tenebroso, deberías **unirte** a él_." "Si, claro, ¡Él me quiere muerto!" _"¿Pero que tal si te le unes? Así serían más poderosos que nunca..." _"No, es que no lo entiendes... la profecía..." pensó —o más bien recordó— "La profecía dice que 'ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida' y yo creo que Voldemort prefiere estar vivo..." _"Jajaja, que graciosito. Pero sí, estás en lo cierto. Y en ese caso, El Señor Tenebroso seguro saldrá victorioso. Tú nunca podrás ganarle, y lo sabes." _

Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia delante. Ron lo observó un poco más calmado.

_"Eres muy débil, Potter. Todos te abandonan, o te traicionan. Tratas de ayudar, y todo ocurre peor. Mira por ejemplo tu amigo Ronald, él está enojado, yo debería decir frustrado, de que no logres hacer nada, de que te quedes cruzado de brazos como esperando que el espíritu santo te ayude a resolver esto."_

Pero se suponía que tenía una pista de como destruírlos... _"Sí, pero no tienes el **arma**, no tienes nada que me pueda destruír. Además no tienes ni la más remota idea de donde se puedan encontrar los otros horrocruxes." _Tenía que admitir que eso era cierto. No sabía donde estaban los otros horrocruxes, y no tenía nada con lo que pueda destruírlos. No tenían comida, ni un lugar fijo en donde quedarse y apartó a sus mejores amigos de la comodidad de sus casas, aunque, a Hermione la hubieran atrapado como la hija de muggles que es. Pero Ron, a él si lo apartó de su familia, de su casa, de Hogwarts, incluso de la comida, él lo acompañó esperanzado de poder destruír a Voldemort. O sólo para conseguir fama. Pero el punto es que él estaba ahí, enojado, frustrado, pero ahí. Con ellos.

Aunque también no era fácil. ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Que él ya tenía todas las respuestas? ¿Que era sólo aparecerse, hacer unos hechizos y listo? Ellos también se habían comprometido a ayudarlo. Pero al parecer Hermione estaba muy ocupada llorando y Ron enojado. A lo mejor creyeron que sería una aventura divertida, porque en ese momento sus vidas no estaban en peligro, pero ahora, que ya vieron la realidad, querían evadir sus promesas. Pero para Harry fue un peligro desde el principio. Todas las vidas que se perdieron, y las que estaban por perderse dependían —y dependieron— de él. De Harry James Potter. Y sólo por ser atacado cuando era niño. No era justo, nunca había vivido su adolescencia como le hubiera gustado, por los repentinos dolores de la cicatriz y por las demás cosas que fue descubriendo conforme pasaban los años en Hogwarts. Los que —se suponía— debieron haber sido los mejores de su vida.

Y a pesar de que debía sentirse bien porque Ron y Hermione estaban con él, su cabeza —o tal vez el maldito relicario— le recordaba que ellos quizás pensaran en algo más que en ayudarlo. Que creyeran que Harry era un chico estúpido, el cual no reconocía que lo engañaban, que lo usaban. Y eso lo hacía sentirse peor.

¿Dumbledore? El tenía fé ciega en él. Creía que podía con esto. Pero tal vez Harry fuera un débil, como decía el relicario. Pero, al momento de pensar eso, se sintió terriblemente avergonzado. Dumbledore no confiaría en él si no pudiera llevar a cabo lo que le había encomendado.

_"Oh, Potter, ¿Te fías de un viejo estúpido que por estar en contra del Señor Tenebroso terminó muerto_?" "Voldemort le tenía miedo a Dumbledore" pensó confiado el ojiverde_. "No, Potter. Eso es lo que **tú** crees." _"He estado dentro de la mente de Voldemort, sé que le tiene miedo." _"Bueno, en todo caso, ¿A ti de qué te sirve eso?"_

Tenía razón. Harry no sabía el porqué, pero que él tuviera la razón por encima del relicario —acerca del miedo de Voldemort hacia Dumbledore— lo hacía sentirse bien.

* * *

**Hermione.**

Entró a la tienda un poco más relajada. Eran puras tonterías, lo sabía. Ron la amaba a **ella**, no había forma alguna de que hubiera otra chica por ahi. Sino, ¿Porqué Ron se encelaba cuando aparecía Viktor? Era obvio: Porque la amaba.

Se estuvo repitiendo eso mentalmente varias veces, y al fin se sintió mejor. Así que pidió a Harry el relicario. Una extraña sensación serpenteó su espalda al hacer contacto con la cadena. No había nada de qué preocuparse... ¿Cierto?

Lo contempló un momento antes de ponérsela por completo. No le gustaba estarse pasando esa cosa, solo creaba problemas entre ellos tres, y se suponía que debían estar concentrados en destruír esa cosa, no de estar preocupandose de las mentiras que les decía.

Sintió una opresión extraña en el estómago al ponerselo, y mirar a Ron. El pelirrojo descansaba cómodamente en uno de los sofás. Hermione se acercó indecisa hacia él, se sentó a un lado del pecoso, y en ese mismo instante, éste se paró.

Hermione no entendía. Cuando ella se solía sentir mal (en ese verano) él la consolaba. Él se preocupaba por ella y hasta a veces la abrazaba —No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al pensar aquello, y cuando ésto sucedía.— Lo miró un momentó con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Ron se paseaba de un lado para el otro, ¿Será que esta vez él quería descubrir por su cuenta lo que le pasaba?

En todo caso, si él no le preguntaba, ella no tendría que decirle que estaba llorando por él. _"Solamente le causarías lástima" _Siseó de nuevo esa voz dentro de su cabeza. No era cierto, según las conjeturas que ella había hecho, Ron debería saber —a estas alturas— que ella lo amaba. Si él no se ha alejado de ella en todo ese tiempo... _"Pero niña, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Él ya se alejó de tí al levantarse del sofá. Es más que obvio que no quiere tu presencia. Nadie la quiere. Sólo eres una sangre-sucia llorona que siempre anda entrometiéndose en la vida ajena. Pero, obviamente, eso es por que no tienes la tuya propia, ¿Cierto, Hermione?" _

Simplemente la iba a ignorar. Iba a fingir que ese pensamiento no corrió por su cabeza, como cuando tenían un exámen y pensaba en la respuesta incorrecta, inmediatamente descartaba esa idea de su cabeza. Sería igual. Simplemente desecharía a esa estúpida voz.

_"Bueno, inténtalo. Yo soy el único que puede ver tu corazón, que puede ver tus mayores deseos, y tus peores temores. Y la verdad, también puedo ver los de tus 'amigos', puedo ver la carga que eres para ellos. ¡Llevar una sangre-sucia con ellos! Tener que soportarte... creeme, es torturante para ellos. Siempre estas encima de Harry cada que le duele la cicatriz, ¡Es suya, no tuya! Y de tu 'amorcito' que solo te ve como una chiflada a la que se le ocurrió llevar libros a una misión donde no los necesita. Pero, mira niña, estoy siendo bueno, sólo te estoy diciendo una milésima parte de lo que él realmente siente. Si en verdad te dijera todo... estarías más que destrozada."_

"Ignóralo, Hermione. Sólo ignóralo." Se repetía constantemente. "No le hagas caso"

No podía ser cierto todo aquello. Bueno, tal vez una parte acerca de estar encima de Harry cada que le dolía la cicatriz... ¡Pero, por Merlín, esa es la forma en la que Voldemort puede ver lo que están haciendo! ¿Qué tal si alguna vez se descuida —Harry— y Voldemort ve que están planeando destruír todos los horrocruxes? Aunque una parte de ella ya estaba segura de que en ese mismo momento Ryddle ya estaba enterado. Pero eso era lo de menos, ¿Qué tal si Harry, en un descuido, le muestra a Voldemort su ubicación? Es demasiado peligroso, y el ojiverde todavía no sabía practicar la Oclumancia como es debido. ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que se moleste por que ella se preocupe por la seguridad de los tres?!

_"¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú? Es más, ¿Por qué no vas y le dices a Ronald el amor tan grande que le tienes? Ah, claro, ya recordé. Porque él no te ama."_

"¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo?" pensó una Hermione un poco más triste. _"Oh, sólo por si no te quedó claro."_

Se cruzó de brazos, viendo como Ron se iba a la cama, sin haberle dirigido ni una palabra. Ninguna. Se sintió terriblemente infeliz, odiaba cuando Ron la hacía sentir así. Pero la última vez que ocurrió eso había sido hacía un año, con Lavender. Y al final resultó que ya no la amaba. Y Hermione se había sentido tan feliz, aun tenía una oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Y creyó haberlo hecho. Pero, ¿Por qué no le habló? y ¿Porqué se alejó de ella? No podía negar que sentía un hoyo profundo en su corazón. Un desazón en su alma, que la torturaba. ¿Y si era cierto todo lo que el relicario le decía? En una parte tenía razón, él era el único que podía ver en los corazones de los tres... ¿Y si había visto el de Ron y miró que éste amaba a alguien más? ¿Y si era cierto todo lo que decía que Ron pensaba de ella? ¿Qué era un estorbo, una chiflada, y una... una sangre-sucia?

Se levantó con pesadez del sofá —del cual no se había movido en todo ese rato— y se acostó en su cama. Miró de frente a Ron, quien al encontarse con su mirada, se volteó en su mismo lugar. Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la castaña, sollozó en silencio, no quería que él la oyera. Pero lo hizo.

* * *

**Ron.**

"Maldición" Pensó el pelirrojo. Solía consolarla en esa clase de momentos, pero no podía. Oía sus sollozos, y algo dentro de él (tal vez algo que el relicario despertó en él) le hacía creer que era por Harry. Al fin y al cabo, siempre era por Harry. Siempre era todo acerca de él, que si Harry esto, que si Harry lo otro. Y él ya estaba harto. Ya no quería seguir esforzandose para nada. Si ella estaba enamorada de Harry, entonces ¿Qué era lo que Ron hacía ahí? ¿Por qué no simplemente se iba, y los dejaba ser felices, juntos, en un mundo donde Ron no estaba?

Eso sonaba bien. ¿Qué ganaba quedándose, mirando como ella lo adoraba? Solamente lo torturaría más.

Pero aún así... ella estaba llorando. Y él, de todas formas, la amaba con todo su ser.

Se levantó, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Se hincó a un lado de su cama, y le acarició el rostro perlado por las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? — Le susurró lentamente.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Ron amaba mirar los ojos oscuros de su amada, ver lo hermosos que eran... lo hermosa que ella era.

— Na-nada — Tartamudeó, se incorporó rápidamente y, con un movimiento lánguido, se secó las lágrimas.

— Esta bien. — Dijo Ron, mientras se levantaba y se disponía a irse a su cama. Se iba a ofrecer a cargar el relicario, pero un sentimiento de egoísmo lo inundó de pronto al pensar lo que le diría inmediatamente al ponérselo. Pero, ya que más daba, ella era todo para él, y la iba a proteger, nunca se iba a separar de ella... a menos que no lo soportara.

Descartó esa locura de su cabeza, claro que lo soportaría. Soportaría todo con tal de ver su sonrisa todos los días, de oír su melodiosa voz dirigiéndose solamente a él. Lo haría por el amor que le tenía. Ese amor que nunca se iría.

— ¿Quieres que me lo lleve? — Se volvió y señaló el relicario que colgaba en el cuello de Hermione.

— No. — Repuso ella firmemente. — No sé porqué ustedes dos piensan que yo no puedo tenerlo ni siquiera un rato. ¿Acaso no puedo llorar? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo, eh? — Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, Ron amaba todas sus expresiones, incluso esa.

— De acuerdo. Buenas noches. — Se despidió. El día siguiente tendrían que encontrar algo, no podía ser que estuvieran en cero aún.

* * *

**Harry.**

Sabía que hablaban a sus espaldas, lo sabía perfectamente. No sabía desde cuando había empezado a sentirlo, pero el hecho era que ocurría.

¡Además tenía pruebas! Cada vez que entraba, ellos se separaban súbitamente. Sus "amigos", "compañeros"... ¡Basura!

Harry estaba harto... cada vez se sentía más frustrado, molesto e impotente. ¡Pero qué demonios faltaba para que esto fuera peor! Y la maldita cadena no ayudaba, porque todo el tiempo repetía en su cabeza: _"No puedes... ¿Para qué lo intentas?"_

¡Cuántas ganas tenía de destrozarlo en pedacitos! No era muy fácil, y encima esa maldita porquería repitiéndole todo el tiempo esas cosas. Para variar cuando miraba a Ron y a Hermione, y se daba cuenta de sus rostros, decepcionados, molestos a veces, le entraban ganas de lanzárseles encima; ¿Todavía que se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo, en esos momentos tan difíciles para él, y se molestaban? Pues eso lo debieron de haber pensado antes. Debieron considerar todo lo que estaba pasando, ¡Debieron pensar que eso no era ir a un hotel de cinco estrellas!

Toda la responsabilidad caía en él, en Potter. En el "Elegido". Todas esas tontas personas lo consideraban un héroe, bueno, las que no habían sido sometidas (todavía) por el hecho de tener un mortífago en cada esquina. ¿Qué era lo que esperaban? ¿Que se plantara enfrente de Voldemort y le mostrara su cicatriz cómo si esta tuviera alguna clase de poder especial?

Era demasiado. ¡Él solamente era un chico de diescisiete años, por Dios! ¿Cómo esperaban...? ¡No era un superhéroe!

Ni siquiera un héroe. Había salvado gente, sí, pero eso no lo convertía en un héroe. Y mucho menos el hecho de que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos te haya querido matar, pero no lo haya logrado. Realmente Voldemort era un cobarde, por eso había mandado matar a Dumbledore y no lo hizo él mismo, por eso tenía miles de estúpidas personas que creían en él, o en que si no lo obedecían terminarían muertos.

Y él lo supo. Harry supo en su momento lo que se avecinaba, solamente por una estúpida profecía, y por un estúpido profesor que se la fue a decir a un estúpido mago que creyó que era cierta. Él solito fue quien la hizo cierta.

Y Harry la aceptó, en su momento lo hizo. Creyó que era parte de lo que tenía que hacer, pero ahora, estando en esa tienda, en la mitad de la nada, se dio cuenta que era una total tontería. Había sacrificado demasiado, más de lo debido. Sacrificó su felicidad, su vida en general. Siempre estuvo salvando gente, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, era cierto, ninguna vez se puso a pensar en sí mismo, siempre fue en los demás; siempre se preocupó de más, y lo pagó caro. Ahora no podría estar con Ginny, no podría ir a Hogwarts, el único hogar para él, no podría llegar a casarse ni tener una familia, solamente por ser el héroe que todos esperan silenciosamente.

Tal vez era su destino, como solía decirlo la profesora Trelawney. Tal vez debía morir. O tal vez no, el punto era que siempre tuvo que sacrificarse por los demás, aunque sonara egoísta, era cierto. Nunca fue totalmente feliz.

Lo peor es que alguna parte de él siempre lo supo. Y también lo sabía la porquería esa que llevaba colgando en su pecho, por las veces que le repetía: _"Siempre te sacrificaste en vano..."_

Aunque, a lo mejor si moría, lograría verlos de nuevo. Lograría ver a todas esas personas que dieron la vida por él, que lo amaron en su momento. Vería a su padre, a su madre, a Sirius, a Dumbledore, a Hedwig... a Ojoloco... a todos aquellos que se arriesgaron por él, cuando no lo merecía.

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno...  
Felicitaciones por llegar hasta aqui!!  
Es oficialmente el one-shot más largo que he hecho.  
Y estoy feliz!!_**

**_Y a ver, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi se me hizo algo raro XD  
Hahaha... bueno, no tanto._**

**_Anel!! Te gustó?? Necesito tu opinión!!_**

**_Y que más??  
Reviews please!! Quiero saber si valió la pena el esfuerzo loco de este fic!!_**

**_Mmm...  
Cuidense mucho, y muchísimas gracias por leer!! A ver si mi versión les gusta XD_**

**_Besos!!_**

**priincezz  
11/01/09**

**Click donde dice "Review"..!!  
Oh, y ahora que recuerdo, el 15 es mi cumple!!**


End file.
